wbanimationfandomcom-20200215-history
General Rogard
|portrayed= |inspiration= |fullname= General Rogard |alias= Rogard |personality= Wise, strict, Slightly sarcastic, caring, Focused |appearance= Slender, grey hair, black eyes, military uniform |alliance= Good |occupation= Military Leader |goal= To destroy the Iron Giant (formerly) |home= |family= |pets= |allies= Kent Mansley (formerly), Hogarth Hughes, Annie Hughes, Dean McCoppin, The Iron Giant (possibly) |enemies= The Iron Giant (formerly), Kent Mansley |likes= Military works, everything in order |dislikes= Kent's stupidity |weapons= |powers= |debut= |fate= He acknowledges the Giant's sacrifice. Later, he and his army find a jaw bolt (what's left of the Giant) and he sends it to Hogarth. |quote= (furious at Kent's both wasting his time and the money from the Government) "You realize how much hardware I brought out here?! You just blew millions of Uncle Sam's dollars out of your butt!!" (after seeing the Giant in Rockwell)"Sweet mother of God!" (after Kent had stupidly told the crew to launch the missile without knowing its location) "That missile is targeted to the giant's current position! WHERE'S THE GIANT, MANSLEY?!" (after the Giant had saved the town from the missile)"Let's go home" }}General Rogard is the military leader, and anti hero in "The Iron Giant." He is voiced by the late John Mahoney, who also voiced Preston Whitmore in Atlantis: the Lost Empire. Appearance General Rogard is a slender military leader, with fair skin and grey hair. He even wears an military uniform. Role in the film He is first seen when Kent phones him about the Giant. He is later seen when he and his army troops arrives at the Hughes' residence and they all arrive at McCoppin Scrapyard, where they discover that the giant is an art work (actually Dean disguised him to fool them). Furious, Rogard berates Kent and even accuses him of "blowing millions of Uncle Sam's dollars out of his butt" for wasting both his own time and the Government's money for a worthless trip to Rockwell causing Kent to be dismissed from his government position. Later, Mansley sees the giant in the town and Rogard sees it, too. He sends his army troops to attack the giant. They start shooting at it, but they retreat quickly due to the Giant's fury. However, Hogarth manages to stop the giant and talks him back to his senses. When the Giant is slowing approaching Mansley and Dean argue about the fighting. When Rogard sees Hogarth with the Giant, he tells his troops to stand down, and dismisses Kent's idea of launching the missile and Rogard speaks to his crew on his radio and is about to tell them to abort the missile, but Kent snatches it and tells them to launch the missile. This causes Rogard to berate him for causing a doomsday and not realizing that the missile is targeted at the Giant's current position. Mansley attempts to drive away to save his skin, but the Giant stops him, allowing Rogard to have his soldiers arrest Mansley for his actions. After the Giant had destroyed the missile (also himself) and saving the town, Rogard acknowledges the Giant's sacrifice and tells the army to go home. Later, it is said that Rogard and his army only find what's left of the Giant, a single jaw bolt, which he sends to Hogarth, knowing his friendship with the robot. Gallery Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-7122.jpg|"Step outside, Mansley." Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-7127.jpg|Rogard yelling at Kent for both wasting the government's money and his time, as Hogarth looks on Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-7200.jpg|"And you'll be inspector of toilet paper when I'm finished with you!" Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-7208.jpg|"Pack up, I expect you back in Washington clearing out your office." Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-7730.jpg|Rogard seeing the Giant in Rockwell. Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-7738.jpg|"Sweet Mother of God!" Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-8153.jpg|Rogard and Kent arriving at where the Giant and Hogarth had crashed landed. Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-8213.jpg| Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-8270.jpg|Rogard and Kent fleeing from the enraged Giant. Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-8728.jpg|"That missile is targeted at the Giant's Current Position!" Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-8735.jpg|"WHERE'S THE GIANT, MANSLEY?!" Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-8754.jpg|"There's no way to survive that, you idiot!" Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-8763.jpg|"To die Mansley, For our Country." Category:Characters Category:The Iron Giant characters Category:Humans